Naked Desire
by Cherry Hart
Summary: A continuing collection of Supernatural character based drabbles. Sabriel, Wincest, Destiel, Wincestiel and any other pairing that might pop up. Do you have a pairing request? PM and lets see what happens. M rating to be safe, some will be light & romantic, others funny, and some very dark or dirty. "Naked Desires" is a collaboration between two FF writers and BFFs.
1. Gabriels Favorite Hunter

00O00

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

Sam was sitting at the tiny table in their motel of the week. His laptop provided the only light in the room and threw his features into hills and valleys of dark and light. Dean was out 'interviewing the locals'. Sam huffed. He assumed Dean was out interviewing the female locals, most likely at the bar on the end of the block.

He didn't begrudge Dean his freedom. If his brother garnered comfort from the foreign female flesh, at least his comfort was easy to obtain. Sam had, he hoped, higher standards. The casual, meaningless groping of flesh simply wasn't his style. He wanted his love to mean something, to have value and worth. Yes, at times, his flesh burned and demanded release but he hoped he held to his ideals. He wanted a lot more than a mere rutting like dogs in heat.

Behind him, in the shadows he heard the rustle of Angel wings. A breeze moved the few papers on the table. "Hey, Cas" Sam said without turning around "Dean's not here. I think he's down the street at the bar. You can catch him there."

There was a light footfall and movement then a hand descended on each of his shoulders. "Now Sam, Dean's not the only one with winged friends." a voice whispered in his ear and warm breath made his ear tingle.

Turning slightly he caught sight of long golden hair. Then he turned completely sideways and looked into Gabriel's face. He studied the archangel's warm brown eyes and the usual smell of burnt sugar and chocolate and just general sweetness enveloped him.

Gabriel smiled his usual slightly crooked, thin lipped smile and massaged Sam's shoulders with his long, limber fingers. Sam's head rolled from side to side, welcoming the attention to his neck muscles,

"Aw, Sammy," Gabriel purred. "It's you I'm here to see". Gabriel tilted the Hunter's head back and kissed Sam's willing lips. Breaking the kiss, Sam stood up and stretched, and looked at his angelic lover. Gabriel was in full display. All six wings were out and fluttering and Gabriel glowed with a faint golden light. Sam smiled and allowed the archangel to lead him over to the bed.

"Gabe," Sam said as he lay down and pulled the angel on top of his body. "I have always meant to ask, why is your vessel so short when your true form is immense?

Gabriel laughed. "Be careful what you ask for, Sammy. Do you really want the Chrysler Building sitting on your pelvis?"

Gabriel spread his wings and covered both himself and his lover. The archangel settled in to completely debauch his lovely young Hunter.


	2. Bar Whore

Dean polished off his beer and waved for another, the man behind the bar was more than willing to give the 23 year old hunter attention.

"So your date didn't show up?"

Dean drummed his fingers on the sticky bar top and gave the door another look, "No but he's always late."

"Well if he doesn't show, I get off in an hour and…"

"Yeah I know, you're going drop trou and give it to me real good because my ass is just that fine…is that what you were going to say?"

The bartender stammered, "I ..I was gonna ask you out for a drink but we could do that."

"Just get my fucking beer."

Dean chuckled to himself as the man scurried away, _"Not even close to my stud…where the hell is he?"_ He pressed redial and waited, "Hey thanks for leaving me here you jackass, I'll just find someone else then."

He hung up and started looking over his options, Dean had been hit on at least fifteen times in a two hour span by his estimation and so far all his drinks were free but now the Hunter was done waiting.

Dean was about to work his way around the club when a hand slid up the back of his shirt, "God, you are fucking hot…who would leave a nice bitch like you sitting all alone?"

The answer came in the form of a growl, "Get your damn hands off me." The stranger spun Dean around to face him and Dean like every inch of what he saw, "You're fucking gorgeous, what's your name?"

"Mick, you?"

"Dean."

"So tell me what you want hot Dean."

The Hunter spread his legs, grabbed Mick's hand and placed it on his crotch, "I want to drain my balls right down your throat…then you're going to eat my shower fresh asshole and tongue fuck me awhile, after that I want you to snake your cock my up bowels and drop a nice hot load inside me…no condom, can you do that?"

Mick squeezed the stiff dick under the denim, "You're a dirty whore aren't you?"

Dean wrapped his legs around the stranger's waist and bit his bottom lip. He was lifted off the bar stool and kissed hard, as Dean was shoved out the door he laughed at the rough treatment, "Guess my date just missed out."

Mick grabbed the back of his neck, "You got a room somewhere?"

Dean guided him to the Impala and they headed to the Cedar Crest Motel.

…..

Mick felt fingers tighten in his hair as Dean got closer to the end, he tried to pull back but the man was strong so he gave in and relaxed his throat feeling the head sinking lower down his throat. It was a balance to keep from gagging, Dean was so long it was almost impossible but he managed.

When the load came it was a flood of warm, slick and salty right down Mick's gullet. It was almost as if Dean hadn't done it in ages and when the pulsing meat slowly left his mouth he was grateful for the relief.

He rolled his eyes up and saw Dean smiling down at him, he gently ran fingers over Mick's face and complimented him, "You sure no how to please a man don't you bitch?"

That was when Mick realized he had no control at all and he planned of remedying that real quick.

….

Dean bucked back on the tongue reaming his hole, "Eat it…come on stab me with that thing, get my ass prepped because you're not fucking me tight."

Mick stopped and sat on his haunches panting heavily, "You're a fucking animal." He looked down at the needy, twitching hole and it was barely ready. Dean was tight as hell but Mick finally gave up.

He grabbed the lube from the nightstand and drizzled it over his target and then stoked it down his length, "I'm done with all your bullshit whore, you were in that bar for a reason and now you're gonna get it so hard you walk funny for a month."

Dean spread his knees even wider then looked over his shoulder, "Big fucking words from a…"

He didn't get to finish, Mick slammed balls deep inside him and Dean screamed. A large hand clamped over his mouth, "Shut your fucking hole, I don't want the cops to show up."

Dean had tears streaming down his face; he was getting more than he bargained for. Dean couldn't afford to have cops banging at his door so he took the rape as best he could.

Mick shoved his shoulders to the bed pinning him down and pummeled Dean's ass so hard the Hunter thought he felt blood. It was a raw, merciless fuck from a brut and all he could do was take it.

Afterward Mick got dressed and left Dean on the bed a broken mess, the Hunter limped to the shower and tried his best to clean himself up then crawled into bed.

…..

Sam read the menu over but knew what he wanted; he was killing time until his brother got there. The bell tinkled above the door and in walked Dean, Sam broke into a big smile and waved.

Dean nodded and walked over slow and stiff, he took off his jacket, folded it up and used it as a cushion to sit on, "Morning Mick."

Sam rubbed his boot against his brothers leg, "Morning bar whore…I love role play night."

Dean shifted his weight carefully, "Yeah but it's a good thing we only do it once a month."


	3. A Huge Pile of Feathers

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Naked Desire**

**A Huge Pile of Feathers**

Cas had gone looking for Dean earlier in the evening and found him in a skeevy bar, chatting up the local talent. The Seraph had heard Samuel call the women 'foreign female flesh' and, when looked at like that, Cas felt a thrill of irritation.

Dean treated his body like a party favor. He passed it out like the prize in a grab bag Anything with tits had a chance and Cas thought he might put a stop to that. Dean had a brand; Cas's hand burned into his shoulder, and that body was not the man's to casually toss to these circling female sharks.

Cas stepped out of the shadows, wrapping the skirts of his trench coat out of the way and took hold of Dean's arm. Dean's head snapped around. "Hey, Cas. What's up buddy?"

The Hunter leaned against the bar. "This is my new friend, Lydia." Dean said, introducing a flaming red head. "Lydia, this is my buddy Cas. You think you have a friend for him?"

Cas tighten his hold on Dean's upper arm. "That's fine, Dean." Cas growled between clenched teeth. "I really don't need any more friends. I only need you to come with me, now." The angel pulled Dean so hard the man came off his bar stool and ended up being dragged out of the bar by an angry celestial being.

"What the hell, Cas?" Dean tried to push Cas's hand off his arm.

"You are coming with me now, Dean." Cas growled. "I will not watch you prostitute yourself this way."

"Hey, I don't ask for money." Dean snapped. "Don't go calling me a whore."

"Is slut a better description?" Cas inquired. "Your body belongs to me now. I will not have it abused this way."

"What! I don't belong to you." Dean snarled. "Let go of me."

Cas continued to pull Dean along the street, heading back to the motel room. "When I pulled you out of hell I assembled that body to hold your soul. Some of it came from my grace. I put it back together piece by piece. It certainly does belong to me."

Cas slammed the Hunter against the door and placed his palm against the lock. The door clicked open and Cas pushed Dean backwards into the room.

Cas stopped moving and held on to both of Dean's arms while peering over the Hunter's shoulder. There was a rustling sound from across the room and a voice that Dean certainly did not expect to hear, rang out. "Cas, what the hell? We're busy here; a little privacy please."

Dean gasped. "Gabriel? What is Gabriel doing in my room?" Cas turned Dean around to face the beds and he saw a huge pile of feathers heaped on one of them. The feathers moved and shook themselves out and turned into multiple pairs of golden wings. Gabriel looked over his shoulder and glared at the lately arrived couple.

Even more shockingly Dean saw his brother's face appear when one of Gabriel's large wings shifted out of the way. "Sammy!" Dean yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry Cas," Gabriel grinned. "I didn't realize you had your pet with you. No problem though. There's another bed. Go to it. I got to get back to screwing my darling Sam now."


	4. A Gift For Castiel

Castiel appeared unseen behind Sam in the jewelry store, the young hunter was looking for a gift and the angel was quite curious as to the lucky recipient.

Sam was hunched over a display case of chains and pendants, "Could I see those please?" Marilyn the clerk took out a tray and set it in front of the nervous giant, "What are you looking for exactly?"

Sam ran his fingers over the stones trying to sense the perfect one, "I have someone that's a good friend but…" he exhaled sharply, "but I like him more than a friend, I love him."

She thought he was adorable, so shy and nervous, "Does he know how you feel?"

"No, my brother has a profound bond with him and I feel guilty even looking at this stuff behind his back…its wrong but I can't help how I feel about the guy."

Marilyn picked out a moonstone set in sterling silver; the kid didn't look like he could afford very much and gold was out of his price range, "A moonstone is for a secret love, someone very special."

Sam took it from her and then chose a chain, "Ok I'll take both, do you have something special to put it in?"

"Of course sweetie, hang on."

After the purchase was boxed and rung up Sam tucked the package in his jacket and hoofed it back to the room he and Dean were renting in town while they worked on a case.

He was relieved to see his brother was still out investigating while Sam was supposed to be there researching. He sat on the sagging mattress and took the box out afraid to even look at the necklace.

"Hello Sam."

Sam felt his heart beat wildly in his chest as soon as the angel appeared, "Hi Cas, Dean isn't here."

"I never said I was here for Dean. What is in the box?"

He was sick of hiding his feelings so he thrust the box out toward Castiel, "I bought it for you."

The angel took it from Sam, "Are you sure you want me to open it?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

Castiel opened it up, took the necklace out and slipped it over his head, "its beautiful Sam thank you. What does it mean exactly?"

Sam stood up towering over him, "It's a moonstone for my secret love."

"Why am I a secret?"

"You know why, Dean loves you."

Castiel looked up at his hazel eyed darling, "Dean loves many people but you Sam can only love one being at a time. I love you…does that shock you?"

Sam got a little grin on his face, "Really? Wow I never knew it, I thought…"

Castiel lifted several inches off the ground so he could reach Sam's pretty mouth and then he kissed him, they embraced and the angel whispered, "You can be my first."

Sam's breath was hot against the angel's ear, "I better be your only."


	5. Yet Another Angel

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Naked Desire**

**Yet Another Angel**

Dean stood looking over the river bank. The swift rain swollen water swept debris from the hillside down river, much like his heart, he thought. He was alone. Alone again, disregarded, forgotten. Always he ended up alone.

He squatted down and picked up some pebbles. One by one he tossed them into the water. There went his Mom and there his Dad, followed by his little brother and now there went Cas. He looked down at his hand. He had a few pebbles left. "There you go, Bobby." he whispered. That pebble flew far. He picked up the last bit of rock.

He had lost them all. This last bit was his soul. Even that he had tossed away, trying to trade it for Sam had gotten him nowhere. His brother still left…. still lied and hid from him. What was there for him now?

There was a whisper of wings behind him and he was afraid to turn around. Even Gabriel had turned away from him and he had no other friends among the angels, only enemies. He really did not want to see who had come to dance on his bruised heart.

Hands slid down his arms, warm and comforting. He was pulled back against a firm chest and held. For the moment he wanted to give in, to feel safe and warm but his hunter's heart fought back and he turned to see who had taken the privilege of a stolen caress.

He turned his head and was shocked to find that Michael the Archangel was holding him in his arms. Michael appeared in all his glory, great steel grey and silver wings extended. Dean tried to step away but Michael held on and would not let him escape.

"Hush, Dean. Be still." The angel ordered. "I will not harm you I only want to ask will you say yes?"

Dean stiffened. "That's over now. Sam put your brother back in the cage. You don't need me now."

Michael sighed. "That's not the question I want to ask. You're right; I don't need a vessel now. I want you to say yes to me. I have loved you since first we met, so brave, so strong so completely alone. I want to protect you, to raise you up by my side. Become the brother I love.

They stood together beside the river, locked in an embrace. Two of a kind, both alone and broken; perhaps they could find comfort in each other.


	6. Dinner and a Show

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Naked Desire**

**Dinner and a Show**

Gabriel snuggled into Sam's hair, searching for an ear to nibble.

"That tickles," Sam huffed. "Get out of my ear, you feathered dick."

Gabriel laughed at Sam's choice of words. "Absolutely. That's what I am, Sammy. I'm a dick with feathers and you love it, don't you?"

The archangel wiggled even more firmly into Sam's side. There was a noise from the other side of the room and Gabriel popped his head up, craning his neck. "Look, Sam!" he giggled. "Cas is trying to rape your brother. Come on, sit up. We can't miss the show. I'll make popcorn."

Gabe pulled Sam up the bed so that they were propped against the headboard. The archangel snapped his fingers and a lovely, warm and fragrant bowl of popcorn appeared in Sammy's lap.

"I hope this isn't your idea of dinner," Sam objected.

"Just watch the show." Gabe said and ran a long fingered hand down Sam's naked belly. Leaning over the blond angel fastened on a dusky nipple and his fingers tickled through Sam's treasure trail.

"How can I watch the show when you're doing things like that?" Sam pushed at the archangel.

On the other side of the room Cas was involved in getting Dean naked. Taking unfair advantage the Seraph was flicking one piece of clothing at a time off the struggling hunter's body. Dean's flannel was on the floor, his T-shirt was hanging off the wall sconce and his boots each had been assigned their own corner of the room.

Now there was a protracted struggle going on over the Hunter's jeans. Dean was desperately clinging to the waist band and Cas was happily sliding the zipper up and down .

Cas decided to move things along and with a most Gabriel-like snap of his fingers Dean's jeans disappeared and the man was splayed against the mattress with only his boxer between his body and the angel's wandering hands.

Gabriel reached into the bowl of popcorn and grabbed a handful of the buttery treat. "You know, for someone who really deep down wants it your brother is putting up quite a fight."

Sam took his own share of popcorn and stuffed it in his mouth then licked the butter off his fingers. "It looks like rape to me,"

"Nah," Gabe opined. "It's just role play. Dean's the blushing virgin, if you can believe it."

"So then, is Cas Snidely Whiplash?" Sam snorted.

"What a great idea!" Gabe crowed. "Let's cheer. Give it up Pauline! Give it up Pauline!"

Dean lifted his head up and glared at the bed across the room as Cas finally managed to get his boxers around his knees. "Shut up, you pair of perverts," he yelped as one of Cas's fingers went where no man had gone before.

"Oh look," Gabe pointed a buttery finger at his little brother. "Cas is getting his very first cherry. Dean's such a tight ass we'll probably here it pop all the way over here."


	7. Sorta Rapey

Sam looked down at his brother in the grave smashing the lid open with a shovel, "How's it going to down there baby?"

Dean tore the rotted wood away and felt relief over seeing an intact skeleton, "Awesome, everythings here." He reached up and waited for his brother to pull him out. It had been raining all day and the earth was slick, without Sam it would be a real circus act to get out.

A long arm reached down and Dean grabbed on, "Ok Sammy pull."

Sam took a moment to admire his dripping wet brother and thought how very pretty Dean looked with his clothes clinging to every inch of muscle, "Sure if you promise to do something for me."

"Come on bitch pull me up!"

Sam grabbed his crotch and squeezed, "Blow me."

Dean's jaw tightened, right now all he wanted to do was get back to the motel and out of his wet clothes, "Sure, help me out and I'll take care of that."

Eager to get his pipes cleaned, Sam yanked Dean out and the pair fell back in the mud with Dean on top just how he liked it. They had a hell of a time doing a salt and burn in that weather but the rain had let up and the brothers managed.

….

Dean tossed the shovel in the trunk and found Sam leaning against the Impala with his pants to his knees and a remarkably stiff prick considering the damp, cold weather. He waggled it at his brother and grinned, "Go on, get to it."

Sam found himself turned and slammed over the hood, "Hey knock it off!"

Dean pulled out his cock and pressed it between his brother's cheeks, "You know better than to treat me like your bitch…you're my sweet little Sammy and you're always going to end up like this."

He ground against the skinny ass until he couldn't wait any longer then forced his way inside. Sam buried his face in his arms, groaning loudly from the assault. Soon the graveyard was filled with the sound of balls slapping against forbidden flesh as the younger brother was pounded into submission.

Dean bottomed out, arched backwards and howled at the moon as he dropped a load of spunk right his Sam's tight little ass.

He jerked out, turned Sam around and devoured his dick until Sam reached nirvana. Once Dean released the spent flesh Sam slid down the side of the Impala landing in a puddle.

Dean pulled him up, tossed a blanket on the seat and guided his brother inside.

They sat there a few minutes catching their breath before heading out. Dean glanced over at Sam, "Sorry baby boy that was sorta rapey but I don't like being told what to do."

Sam had a big smile on his face; he let out a contented sigh and took his brothers hand, "I know, you don't catch on too quick do you Dean?"

Dean thought it over for a minute, "Huh, guess you're gonna have to boss me around more often."

"I plan on it."


	8. Morning Love Song

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Morning Love Song**

Dean rolled over and dropped a hand on Sam's belly. The Sasquatch was still asleep but smiled anyway as Dean's hand invaded his dream.

The sunrise was just lighting up the thin window curtains here in yet another generic motel room but it could be a bedroom in paradise as long as they had each other.

Dean curled into his brother's side and blew softly into Sam's ear. Sam smile grew broader and his eyelashes flickered.

"What are you up to Dean?" he rumbled deep in his chest. "Something you want?"

Dean arced up on his hands and looked down on Sam's chest. He dropped a kiss to a pectoral and a lick to a nipple and that was it. Sam rose up now and pushed the smaller brother into the mattress. Sam ran his fingers through Dean's hair and then tightened his grip. Dean's head was forced back and his long delicate neck was exposed to Sam's mouth.

"Wake me up early, will you." Sam whispered in Dean's ear. "You'll pay for that."

Sam tongue licked up the column of Dean's neck and then circled an ear. Dean shivered under the assault. Concurrently Sam's free hand ran down over his brother's belly and forced its way between Dean's legs, pushing them open. Sam's fingers went exploring.

"There, there," Sam breathed in Dean's ear. "Is that what you wanted?"

Dean's lips were captured and he couldn't answer even if he wanted to. Sam made a hostage of his brother and Dean draped his willing arms over Sam's shoulders. He relaxed completely and surrendered.

"I love you." Dean murmured to his brother. "I know." Sam answered back.

"Everything I have is yours," Dean whispered, shivering as Sam fastened his lips over the pulse point below his left ear and started to suck. Sam's free hand continued to wander, claiming every inch of Dean's body.

When Sam finished marking his claim his lips settled over Dean's and he lifted the smaller brother on top, settling Dean's ass right where he wanted it.

"This morning you're my bitch so spread 'em and get ready." A long finger entered Dean's body and he moaned at the burn. "Very nice," Sam whispered. "You're the one who thought it would be a good idea to wake me up and now you're the one that's going to do the work. Start moving"

Dean reached back and found Sam's dick. He lined it up and licked Sam's fingers. Sam laughed.

"Eager, aren't you? Reach down to my duffel beside the bed. You'll find a tube of lube. I don't really want to punish you that much."

In a few minutes Dean was hard at work. Sam lay relaxed with his arms folded under his head.

"Thanks so much for waking me up, my love."


	9. Under the Apple Blossoms

._.._.._.._.

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. This story is for my entertainment only.

**Under the Apple Blossoms**

The archangel lay on his back in the apple orchard, staring up through the white spring blossoms into the soft blue sky. It reminded him of heaven with the humming of the bees going on about their business pollinating the virginal blooms.

When had his home lost all this beauty? His brothers' battles damaged more than just the earth; they ripped the peace out of the heavenly realm too. Strange to think that now he could only find this joy on earth. No wonder he had left home behind.

His peace was disturbed by the arrival of another wanderer.

"Gabriel, what are you looking at?" Sam Winchester threw himself down in the grass and Gabriel twitched his wings out of the way.

"Just enjoying spring, Samuel," Gabriel used his softest voice so as to not disturb the work of the bees. "Remember when Cas went nuts and started babbling about the bees?"

Sam laughed. "Yes, that was pretty funny, looking back on it. At the time though, it was just weird. Did you hear about when he showed up on the hood of the Impala dressed in bees? Freaked Dean right out."

Gabriel settled even more comfortably into the soft grass. Sam leaned on an elbow beside him and tried to stick a long blade of grass into Gabe's ear.

"Our Cassy certainly can be original. He's one angel that's never boring." Gabe said then tried to swat Sam's delicate torture device away. "Stop messing with my ear, kid. I'll make you regret it."

"Oh yeah, short stuff?" Sam moved the grass stem to the end of Gabriel's nose. "Just what are you trying to say? You gonna to take me in hand?"

Gabriel gave up and rolled on top of the Hunter. "You just keep forgetting who's in charge, don't you Sasquatch?" Gabe held Sam's hands down in the grass and moved up to steal a kiss. Sam made the orchard ring with his laughter.

"You're such a sucker, Gabe."


	10. Benny and Dean

Dean laid there on the lumpy, dank motel mattress looking over to the empty bed next to him. Sam was following up a lead and Dean was alone, he hated it. The Hunter never admitted to anyone that it scared him. Usually he went to bars to fill the void but tonight Dean drank alone, went to bed and watched the numbers on the digital clock change minute by minute.

A knock came at the door; Dean grabbed the pistol from under his pillow and aimed. "Who is it?"

A soft, deep voice with an accent Dean knew all too well came, "Dean it's me…let me in brother."

Dean got up and looked out the window; there was Benny Lafitte standing in the downpour. He went to the door but hesitated, "Benny if I let you in nothing is going to happen you know that right?"

"Of course Dean, I wouldn't take liberties."

Dean exhaled sharply then opened the door and invited him inside.

Benny sauntered across the threshold dripping rain water as he went. The vampire began stripping off his wet clothes as Dean locked the door and got him a towel.

When he got back Benny was sitting on the empty bed waiting for him. He looked up at Dean with those blue eyes that made the Hunters heart race. They were warm, comforting, inviting Dean to step over and let Benny make it all better.

The vampire patted the bed and Dean sat like a dutiful child waiting for instruction. He closed his eyes and felt the strong hands slid down his neck lingering at a pulse point then moving on stopping at Deans thumping heart.

"You are excited my sweet Dean…your heart gives you away. So very lonely, I can sense it."

Dean shuddered as his nipple was pinched lightly; he lay on his back offering himself to Benny. The vampire always pleasured Dean first and then took him like a woman and this time was no different.

Benny smiled over the response from the lovely body set before him like a fine meal to be savored. "I love you Dean."

Dean gasped as his cock was sucked inside the vampire's mouth, warm despite the fact that Benny was dead. It was dangerous, he was a monster but then Dean wasn't far behind. It excited him to no end, having his most tender parts lavished with attention from someone that could destroy him with one bite.

It always pushed Dean over the edge too quickly for Benny's tastes. The vampire spit the leavings in the palm of his hand and rubbed the tight hole that had been neglected too long. First one then another finger found their way inside gently stretching until Benny was the one that couldn't hold back.

The vampire spread and pushed back his lovers legs forcing his way through, "Oh lord, Dean I missed this…missed you darlin'." Dean grabbed his face and shut Benny up with a hard kiss as his ass was assaulted.

The storm raged on as the couple fucked like animals, both growling and snaring their passion for one another. As Benny shook spilling his infertile seed inside of Dean Winchester the Hunter blurted out, "Love you Benny."

…

Afterward they lay in each other's arms listening to the gentle rain. Dean wasn't alone anymore and neither was Benny. The vampire would never leave him again.


	11. Brothers First Kiss

Sixteen year old Sam stood there in the motel room bathed in candlelight. A hodge podge Dean picked up at a thrift store. There was a Christmas candle and two with a Halloween theme.

He stood there in the middle of the room nervously tugging his jacket sleeves that were too short but they couldn't afford new dress clothes.

Twenty year old Dean came out of the bathroom dressed in silk, he was slim, youthful and lovely with his lips painted red and his eyes outlined with kohl. Sam thought he was prettier than any girl he wanted to ask to the dance.

His voice came softly, almost shy, "Well?"

"You look so pretty Dean…thank you for this."

"Hey my little brother's first dance is special. I love you Sammy, I'd do anything for you."

Dean put on some music and the pair held each other swaying to love song. Dean looked up at his tall, skinny, awkward brother and saw the handsomest guy in the world. He wanted so bad to kiss him but always let Sam make the first move and so far he hadn't.

He could feel his brother's desire brushing against the silk he was wearing and longed to touch his Sammy there but again held back.

When the song ended Sam bent down, held his brothers face in his long, spidery fingers and kissed him. Dean had kissed a lot of people in his young life and this was sloppy but he didn't care. Sam had finally kissed him and all was right with the world.

After that he showed him how, locking their lips just right and soon Sam was pushing Dean back toward the bed until he hit the edge and fell backward.

Sam stood there panting, his eyes dark and a little wild. Dean pulled up the silk exposing himself and closed his eyes waiting for anything his brother wanted to do to him.

"You're all mine Dean."

"I'm all yours Sammy…forever."


	12. Counting the Ways

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Counting the Ways**

Sam and Gabriel wandered down the sidewalk, hand in hand. It was a sidewalk artist's show and Sam was trying to show his Archangel what men did with the free will and the gift of creation that God had given them.

"Angels sing his praises." Gabriel muttered.

"Men paint his glory." Sam countered, waving his hand at a painting of buffalo grazing in Yellowstone.

"Angels pledge their obedience to his will." Gabriel responded.

"Men try to devote their lives in service to their fellow man and follow in God's path." came another response from Samuel.

"Not all men," Gabriel sniffed.

"Not all angels are obedient either," Sam said. "Or didn't some fall?"

Gabriel paused in the middle of the sidewalk, creating a momentary traffic jam. "Are we having an argument?" he asked, wiggling an eyebrow at his Sammy.

"No, no, of course not." Sam answered. "We're just discussing our different viewpoints. I don't want to argue with you ever. Here, let me demonstrate". They were just outside a flower shop and Sam plucked a daisy from a bucket and began to pull off the petals, "Yes, he loves me" a petal fell. No, he doesn't" another petal drifted down. "Yes, he loves me" another petal gone.

Gabriel laughed out loud. "Silly goof, come with me." He grabbed Sam's wrist and the next moment they were standing on a rock strewn mountain side, high above a roaring river. "This is how an archangel counts the ways." Gabriel yelled over the voice of the rapids.

Gabriel reached down and picked up a good size boulder and threw it high and far, into the river rapids. "Yes he loves me." He picked up an even larger rock. "No, he doesn't" He was grasping for another missile when Sam grabbed the Golden eyed angel and swung him around in a laughing circle.

"Stop, stop , you win."


	13. Demon Lover

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Demon Lover**

"What do you want of me?" the demon crawled over his body, nipping and licking and teasing.

"Do you want my lips, my hands, my tongue?" The creature arced up on its hands, blood red leather like wings fully extended.

The men the beast held down shivered and turned his head away. "I don't know what I want. I just know that I need you.

.._..-.._..-.._..

He had been out in the night, hunting a monster that lifted wanderers off the dark streets and left only morsels behind; an arm here, a clump of hair there. He had only been investigating; definitely not prepared for an encounter. He had no idea what he was dealing with therefore he had no idea how to hunt it or kill it or even how to protect himself against it.

He checked out the alley where the last of the body parts had been found scattered on the ground. According to the police report he had hacked the cops thought it might be the remnants of a street musician they knew as Bobo Man. He'd been young and loud and played a pretty good guitar. Now he was meat and any music he had was scattered on the wind.

With his hands stuffed in his pockets, firsts clenched, he walked the alley, pushing trash around with the toe of his boot. He was looking for anything, a clue, a hint, maybe something dropped or left behind. The place was, in a sense, clean. At least it was clean of clues. Bobo Man could have died alone, a suicide, a natural death come early. The easy answers however did not explain how he had managed to tear off his own blood soaked feet and leave them behind.

He stood and stared at the blood on the bricks. There was nothing else to see. A sound high above drew his attention and his eyes grew wide. There was a flash of a dark, falling, winged body and he knew he had screwed up irretrievably.

.._..-.._..-.._..

The demon carried him back up to the roof of the building edging the alley and set him on his feet. The Hunter was surprised that the beast didn't kill him then and there. Maybe it wasn't hungry, he thought.

He hurriedly muttered the start of an exorcism and the demon laughed at him. "What good will that do you little Hunter? I'm not constrained and you have already slaughtered three of the words."

The demon stood up straight. His powerful claws clicked against the graveled roof and his fangs showed over his ruby lips. When he spread his wings the display was ten feet wide. The membrane glowed blood red and translucent in the sunlight. His heavy horns curled forward over his brow and his eyes burned with the fires of hell.

The Hunter trembled before him and fell to his knees. When the demon stepped forward and wrapped its clawed hand around his waist he expected death momentarily and hoped it would be swift. Demons were not noted for their kindness. They enjoyed playing with their prey for a while, like a cat.

What he didn't expect was to be clutched to the demon's breast and carried high in the air, protected and held safe. They landed in the mountains beside the ocean on a high ledge that was half nest, half shallow cave.

Once down the demon began to remove his clothes and those ruby lips chased his mouth, fangs occasionally pricking his cheeks. When he was naked the demon held him on its lap and licked his face, his neck, his chest. The hunter curled into the demon's body, seeking shelter from the ocean wind.

Done with the foreplay the demon picked him up and impaled him on its dick. It was exquisite torture.

The Hunter could not believe how wonderful it felt after the pain of stretching faded away. The demon filled him three times: once on its lap, once with him on his hand and knees and once on his back in the nest with his legs pushed up and open. Night was falling when the demon finished raping the Hunter.

By the third time the Hunter accepted his rapist with open arms. As he wrapped around his demon lover the Hunter asked only one question: "What's your name?"

"Samuel" the demon replied.


	14. Dean Winchester Express

Sam sat there waiting for his brother to get back from the restroom as the waitress tapped her pen on the pad she was holding. He smiled up at her but got an irritated look in return.

She raised a penciled in brow as Sam perused the menu some more, "Just order something for him, I got other tables you know."

Sam calculated her tip right around zero, "Fine…um…ok I'll have the pancakes and my boyfriend will have the Western omelet with the bacon for a side."

The weary waitress grabbed the menus, as she walked away Sam heard her say to another waitress, "He has a boyfriend." They both started to laugh and Sam wished there was a number less than zero he could give her.

Finally he got tired of waiting for Dean; he weaved his way around the tables and entered the men's room. "Dean…hey did you die in here?"

He heard his brother's voice coming from the handicap stall, "Help Sammy my zipper is stuck." As soon as Sam entered Dean slammed the door and turned the lock. His zipper wasn't stuck it was down and his dick was out, "Now I got you."

Sam squealed as he tried to get away but there was never a way to escape Dean when he was horny. It could be fucking in a downpour while jammed in the back of the Impala, in a grave, cave, cleared vamp nest, Bobby's junk yard, or in a movie theater. Dean did the driving and Sam submitted to his whims.

If Dean wanted it Sam put out but he tried to at least make his brother work for his pretty ass so right now he struggled half heartedly until Dean dropped to his knees, pulled out Sam's big dick and polished his knob like there was no tomorrow.

Dean drank the load down as Sam let out little whimpers instead of screams; this was after all a restaurant. After that Dean quickly turned Sam toward the wall, spread his cheeks and drove on home with only a slick of spit as lubricant.

He reached around and fondled his baby brothers heavy sack between his fingers rolling and squeezing gently, "I'm gonna make you come again Sammy…make you come real good just from a fuck."

Sam's dick was stiff once again and Dean forced another orgasm out of him this time spraying the wall with his spunk. Dean followed right after, driving his baby's narrow hips into the wall as he shuddered, letting out a loud groan. He didn't care if anyone heard them unlike Sam.

He pulled out staggering into the stall door and tucked his spent dick back in his jeans then slapped Sam's ass, "Best butthole ever, no matter how many times I shove my cock inside and ride you raw it tightens right back up. Come on I'm starving."

Sam was slow to zip up, he was still dazed. It was another day, another diner and one more ride on the Dean Winchester Express. Sam considered himself lucky to be the only passenger.


	15. Thunderstorm

.._..-.._..-.._..

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Thunderstorm**

They dug in the rain, the graveyard dirt heavy and thick. The more it rained, the heavier each shovelful become. Finally, with aching shoulders and water soaked clothes they made it to the damn coffin. Dean raised the shovel over his head and with great joy cracked open the cheap pine box. Exposed to the air for the first time in a hundred years the coffin's contents shifted and danced as the rain drops pounded on the dusty bones.

"How the hell are we going to get this lit?"

"I don't know, Dean," Sam responded, flipping his soaked hair out of his face. "Salt, kerosene and pray, I guess."

Huddling over the open pit they sheltered what they could and lit the bastard up. Just as the match was dropping into the open grave the spirit of Ezra Caine went for Dean, screaming and trying to shove the Hunter into the flames. When that didn't work Ezra tossed Dean aside and advanced on Sam. Unfortunately for Ezra, Sam had the salt bag and by the time the spirit regenerated lf it was already on fire. With a scream of frustration and of fear the spirit crackled and flared and got back on track to the afterlife.

Sam threw the shovels into the duffle, picked it up and went on over to pick his brother off the ground. Dean was stunned and bruised and had made a friend of the tombstone to which he clung.

"Come on, Dean," Sam growled. "Let go of the headstone." Finally he peeled Dean Fingers off the stone and added his brother's body to the weight on his shoulders.

"You're damn lucky I'm as big as I am." Sam laughed and walked back to the Impala. Once there he put the loaded duffle in the trunk and propped Dean up against the side of the car.

The lightening flashed and thunder rolled through the dark sky. Sam looked up into the roiling clouds and the next lightening flash illuminated Dean's face. Sam ran his fingers down Dean's cheek and traced an outline of the soft lips. He cupped the back of his brother's head and drew the only half-conscious Hunter into a dominating kiss. The lightening crack again and the thunder seemed to roll through Sam's bones. His flinched as the energy moved through him seemingly ending up in his dick.

More lightening, more thunder and his tongue claiming Dean's mouth all joined together with desire.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Dean moaned.

"You." Was the short answer and Deans clothes were disappearing.

"It's cold." He complained.

"You'll be warm pretty soon." Dean heard Sam whisper.

Shivering, with his pants around his ankles Dean faced the sky. The heavy rain drops speckled his face and he abruptly remembered just how much Sam liked the rain. The lightening called out a response from his little brother's soul and Sam become part of the storm.

He was turned and bent over the trunk of the car. He hissed as the cold, wet metal hit his naked belly. "Damn it, Sam." He cried out but knew it was hopeless. Until Sam was satisfied or until the storm ended Sam was definitely in charge.

The rain ran in rivulets down Dean's back, a natural lubricant, thank the storm. Dean didn't think Sam was in any state to wait for niceties. He was right. Sam graced him with harsh fingers penetrating, stretching and demanding and then there was more than fingers.

Sam had been right; Dean's body heat warmed the metal of the car and Sam's body pressed on to his back keep him warm. The friction generated heat but there were places on his body that provided counterpoint to the warmth of his brother's body; his arms, his head and his calves.

Sam pounded his ass, energized by the storm. Dean was well aware that as long as Sam was connected to nature's battery Dean's ass was the ground and it would not be over until the sky cleared.

Fifteen minutes later Dean was allowed to stand and pull on some clothes. He tossed the keys to Sam.

"You all better, little brother? Dean smiled. "I know I'm not going to be able to sit right now so you drive."

Sam smiled; his sweet brother back in his own skin again. "Sorry Dean, you know how storms set me off."

"Don't worry," Dean smiled back. "I had fun too but let's just find a motel with a bath tub. I want to soak the sore out of my ass."


	16. Blood Lust

Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Naked Desire**

**Blood Lust**

Dean wiped the blood out of his eyes. At his feet the Vampire's body lay spurting the last of the arterial blood from the severed carotid artery. All the straw on the barn floor was soaked with blood. Dean lifted a foot and knocked off a clump of the sticky straw.

"Are we done here, Sam?" He yelled and his brother answered from further back in the darkened barn.

"Just letting out the pantry, Dean," Sam yelled back. A rush of panicked blood covered humans rushed for the open door.

Dean waited for Sam to join him. "That's it, right? How many vampires, how many humans?"

Sam looked around at the bodies everywhere. "I got three myself and I let eight humans out of the cage. No one growled or tried to bite me so I'm pretty sure they were really still human."

Dean grunted and put the machete over his shoulder. "I took out three myself so that makes a nest of six. Is that about right?"

Sam rubbed his face with his sleeve. "Good, I hope so. I want to get this crap off me. Any other ones left will have to chase my ass down."

Sam headed for the door, throwing anything heavy that came to hand at the barn wooden shutters. When he was lucky the shutters would bust open with a crash and purifying light washed the building's floor.

Dean looked around. "Big clean up here, Sam. Where are you going?"

Sam stopped and looked back. "I'm going to go wash this blood off in the creek. This place can burn for all I care."

"Not such a bad idea, little brother." Dean smiled and said "I'm right behind you.

Behind them the old barn went up like a beacon. The damp New England woods shrugged off the threat of fire. It had rained a lot that October.

Sam never stopped. He walked straight into the stream tumbling over the mossy rocks. He paused only to remove his boots then walked straight into the water. It was cold but it was also clean.

Dean stood and watched as his brother stripped in the water. Sam's clothes got thrown to the edge of the water as he rinsed the blood away. Dean watched the red tendrils float down stream, sliding over rocks and disappearing.

Sam stood naked in the water. He dipped his head down over and over until the water ran clear then stood with his eyes closed in a patch of October sun. The light glittered on the water and on Sam's wet skin.

Dean couldn't take it anymore. He started stripping himself, rinsing each piece of clothing in the stream creating his own tendrils of red stain. Naked he went toward his brother, dipping into the cold water as he approached.

When he reached Sam the man took him in his arms and they clung together in the sun, shaking and cold and whispering promises to each other.


	17. Dirty Little Secret

Castiel and Sam sat on separate beds watching Dean as he prepared to go out for the evening, "Hey Dean if you pick up any tail don't bring them back here, I might have plans of my own."

Dean stuffed condoms in his pocket and then saluted, "Sure thing Sammy, you're a good boy I doubt you're coming back with anyone. Don't you want to tuck yourself in bed with a beer and a good spell book?"

Sam glanced over toward Castiel then back to his brother, "Just go already."

Dean held up his hands backing toward the door, "Ok bitch I'm leaving. Hey Cas want to come with me? You can be my wingman," Dean began chuckling at his wit, "get it…wingman?"

The stoic little angel sat there with a frown trying to understand what he met by that, Dean grabbed his keys and waved goodbye, "Don't blow a gasket trying to figure it out, see yah."

Sam hurried to the window just in time to see the taillights of the Impala pulling out of the parking lot. He turned and snapped his fingers, "Strip angel, you're mine for the night."

They had carried on a torrid relationship for months and no one was the wiser, Sam screwed the angel almost daily, more if he found the time.

Castiel had become a cock slave to Sam Winchester who had plenty of cock indeed and the balls to match it. The angel never thought he would end up bent over anything available and getting pounded by the huge Hunter but that was exactly what happened and he loved it.

Sam stripped and stroked his leaking dick as he watched Castiel peel down to his birthday suit and assume the position, "Did I say I wanted to fuck you on all fours?"

Castiel tensed from the displeasure in his Masters voice, "I am sorry…what would you have me do?"

"On your back, spread your legs, hands about your head angel whore."

Castiel rolled on his back; he moaned as his hips pumped fruitlessly in the air. The angel wasn't allowed to touch himself. Only Sam could do that and he had to suffer but if the angel was good his Master would call him all sorts of terrible things.

"You are such a slut for me, go on say it."

His blue eyes glazed and darkened as he did as he was told, legs spread and hands above his head, "I am a slut for you…only you."

Sam doubled the angel in half, knees pressed to his chest, "I don't need lube do I? You can heal afterward because I know how much you enjoy the pain, it makes you vessel feel alive, a vital part of our world."

The angel's response was to rub his erection desperately against his owner and nod in agreement. He felt that exquisite pressure of the slick head forcing its way inside his body, snaking slowly inside his bowels.

Sam wasn't truly cruel, he gave what was wanted and luckily derived enjoyment from the words and actions himself. He bent down and kissed a tear away, "Don't cry…you know you love this."

"I know but the pain is so beautiful Sam."

The Hunters resolve went out the window; he kept kissing his angelic lover pumping slowly to draw the most pleasure from the act. After he flooded the vessels passage with cum Sam pulled out and rolled on his back feeling exhausted from the long fuck.

It was their dirty little secret, not so much the sex or kink but the love behind it.


End file.
